


Magic in the Shadows

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Halloween Town, Crossover, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Trickster!Isaac, Witch!Lydia, fae!Stiles, succubus!Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter piss a witch off and get sent to an alternate universe. Steter meets Sterek in this crossover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between two fics: [Born of Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047975/chapters/2095980) and [The Magic's in the Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989131/chapters/1951403). If you haven't read those first, I highly recommend that you do. This is mainly the result of my inability to stop writing demon!Stiles and I can't bring myself to be sorry.

“Stiles!” Peter shouted.

Stiles cursed and spun around in time to take a knife to the gut. Peter lunged at the witch from behind and dragged her away from Stiles, digging his claws into her shoulder.

The witch cackled and raised her hands in the air. Peter went flying backwards, skidding to a halt a few yards away. 

“Alright bitch,” Stiles said, pulling the knife out of his stomach, his eyes consumed by shadow, “I’ve had enough of this. Have fun in hell!”

Stiles lashed out, taking hold of the woman’s limbs and pulling them apart. The witch screamed and shouted out in a language that Stiles wasn’t familiar with. Just before he could tear her limbs from her body a white light began to glow at her chest and grew until it completely covered her. 

Stiles lost his hold and couldn’t seem to get it back. He growled in frustration. Peter circled around until he was standing beside Stiles. 

“Maybe now’s a good time to call your hounds?” he said.

“Fuck no. I can handle this. Goddammit Scott owes me so much for this,” Stiles replied, lashing out at the surrounding trees and launching the broken branches at the witch. The wood reflected off the glowing light as if it were a physical shield.

“You can’t touch me demon! Go back to hell where you belong or I’ll send you there myself!” the witch shouted. 

“Psh, drama queen,” Stiles muttered. 

Peter snorted despite himself. The witch must have heard as well because she shrieked and lifted her hands to attack. Stiles muttered a spell under his breath and the glowing light abruptly dissipated. The witch froze, her mouth slack in shock. 

“H..how?!” she stuttered. 

“Like I said, have fun in hell,” Stiles said as the knife rose from his hand and pointed in her direction. 

The witch fumbled around in the inner pocket of her coat. Just as the dagger flew at her she drew out a long, beautiful feather and rushed out a spell.  
“Is that…” Stiles said before the world shifted and warped into darkness. 

********************  
“Stiles, wake up,” Peter said. 

Stiles groaned and rolled over. He had been unconscious? 

“Oh thank god! I thought you were dead. Or well…you know,” Peter said.

“What happened? Were you unconscious too?” Stiles asked.

Peter tilted his head and suddenly his eyes lit up.

“You know, I didn’t think anything of it but that is really bizarre,” he said. 

Stiles snorted and shook his head. 

“Where are we?” he asked, looking around.

They were in a dirty alleyway; too generic for him to recognize where he was. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Peter said, helping Stiles to his feet.

When they left the alleyway they froze. They were in Beacon Hills, but monsters milled about the shops and sidewalk like it was nothing. Stiles rubbed his eyes to make sure they were still functional.

“Are we…is this Halloween town or something?” he said. 

“Stiles, what the fuck is going on?” Peter asked. 

Stiles tried to remember what happened before he passed out.

“Oh. Oh crap. She had an angel feather,” Stiles said, running a hand through his hair. 

“So, what does that mean?” Peter asked.

“She sent us to an alternate universe, a reality that exists right alongside ours with the same basic plan but different implementations. It’s like plugging different numbers into the same equation,” Stiles said. 

“Ok, but how do we get back home?” Peter asked, frustrated. 

“Thaaat’s the bad news,” Stiles said.

Peter groaned and cursed Scott for pissing off a witch in the first place. 

**********************************************  
 _(elsewhere)_

Stiles leaned against the counter, staring intently at the coffee pot as if that would make it brew faster.

“A watched pot never boils,” Lydia said lightly as she brushed past him to get to the espresso machine. 

Stiles snorted.

“I’m using my heat vision to help it along,” Stiles snarked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and began steaming milk. 

“I don’t understand how you get laid,” she said.

“Speaking of Stiles getting laid,” Erica said, resting a hand on Stiles’s back and squeezing herself between him and Lydia.

Stiles groaned.

“Erica no. Just no,” Stiles whined.

Erica just flashed her trademarked evil smile and continued right over his complaint.

“Did he tell you about the incident on Laura’s birthday?” she said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Erica! There’s a customer! You should go help him!” Stiles said desperately.

Erica leaned back to get a better view over the register. 

“Isaac can handle it,” she said dismissively, “Anyway. So Derek and Stiles go to this big company party for Laura’s birthday and long story short, Laura catches them fucking in her office.”

“Why would you go to her office instead of Derek’s” Lydia asked incredulously.

Erica was shaking with laughter and Stiles felt his face and neck fill with heat. 

“There were people on that floor. I mean we weren’t…it’s not like… ugh you know what? I’m going to get more ice,” he said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the back room before he could dig himself into a deeper hole. 

He tuned out the sound of Erica’s laughter and Lydia’s coos as he shut the door firmly behind him. 

“Why is this my life?” he asked himself, rubbing his face as if that would make the redness go away.

*****************************  
Stiles had a fresh cup of coffee ready at ten o’clock on the dot. He only had to wait a few short minutes before his favorite customer slid onto the back of the line. He smiled and waved at Erica that he would be back in a minute before grabbing the coffee and running around the counter. 

“Here’s your coffee!” Stiles said brightly, offering the Styrofoam cup.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t I usually get my coffee after I pay for it?” he asked, resting his hand on Stiles’s back and guiding him to an unoccupied corner. 

“Well yes, but I’m buying your coffee since I’m such a good boyfriend,” Stiles said brightly, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Hmm,” Derek hummed skeptically. 

Stiles slapped his arm lightly and handed him his coffee. 

“Hey, I can always just stay home and study tonight if that’s what you would prefer,” Stiles said. 

Derek gripped the front of Stiles’s shirt and dragged him in for a less than chaste kiss. 

“I’ll see you after work,” Derek said smirking and walking away, leaving Stiles open-mouthed, staring, and more than a little aroused. 

After the bell rang signaling the door opening Stiles snapped out of his haze and ran his hands down his shirt to fix the wrinkles. He walked back to help Isaac and the girls with the line, hoping that they had been too distracted to spy on him. 

“You two are nauseating,” Isaac said, crushing Stiles hopes.

“I think it’s cute,” Lydia supplied from her spot by the espresso machine. 

“I think it’s delicious,” Erica said blissfully and Stiles shivered a little at the fact that she literally fed off of his arousal.

She had tried to tell him what he and Derek tasted like when they were having sex—after she had “accidentally” walked in on them when she came to his apartment early one day—and Stiles had covered his ears and run from that conversation every time it came up. 

“I think, if you have time to watch me and my boyfriend when there’s a line out the door then you’re not working hard enough,” Stiles said and everyone laughed a little as they tried to fill the long line of orders. 

**************************************  
“An angel feather? Well why don’t we just find one?” Peter asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. They were sitting on a picnic table off to the side in front of a cute little coffee shop. 

“Yeah, ok. So let’s just look around and see if we can find one just lying around on the ground,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Peter glared at him.

“You know what I mean. We just have to find the right market,” Peter said. 

Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, but even if we do, how are we supposed to cast the spell? Assuming I can even find the spell to get us home, neither of us can touch the feather, remember?” Stiles said.  
Peter grunted and stared off into space for a few minutes, deep in thought. 

Stiles twisted around and stared at the café doors. 

“Do you have any cash on you?” he asked, turning back around to face Peter.

Peter shifted his eyes to Stiles’s face and away.

“I have forty dollars, why?” he said.

“Give me some. I want to get coffee and some food; I’m starving,” Stiles replied. 

Peter lifted his head from his hands and looked at the café.

“I could go for some coffee right now too,” he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, “Get me the biggest size they have and a bagel or something.”

Stiles snatched up the offered up twenty and flounced into the little shop. He stopped immediately because the line extended almost to the entrance. He huffed in annoyance and amused himself by trying to identify all of the supernatural creatures filling the café. 

There was a pair of trolls sharing coffee at a table off to the side. One woman on line was some kind of aquatic creature that he had never seen. There were harpies and werewolves and vampires and…and that was Erica. 

Stiles blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Yeah, that was definitely Erica. She wasn’t a werewolf, but he could tell she wasn’t human. He scanned the rest of the staff. A boy darted up to the register. Isaac. 

The line moved closer and he leaned forward to peer behind the tall coffee machines. He spotted Lydia and his heart sang because he could see the magical residue on her. She was a witch and she was exactly what they needed. 

The person in front of him walked away and Stiles stiffened immediately. He felt his eyes flash black in his surprise and he carefully focused on keeping them a human brown. Those same brown eyes stared back at him in a mirror image of his own shock. 

“Oh my god, Julian?” Stiles asked.

The boy in front of him blinked. 

“How did you know my…why do you…who are you?” he asked. 

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles replied, smiling slightly. 

“Um. I’m Stiles,” the boy said, confused.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. 

“That’s interesting. Anyway if you want to know why we look exactly the same that’s a long story, and in all honesty, I can really use your help,” Stiles said.  
The boy stared at him vacantly for a moment then nodded slightly.

“When do you get off work?” Stiles asked. 

“At two…” the boy replied, sounding totally lost. 

“Ok, Stiles. I’ll meet you here at two then. In the meantime, I’m gonna need two large black coffees, a poppy bagel with nothing on it, and an everything bagel with cream cheese,” Stiles said cheerfully.

The rest of the employees had all stopped working at this point and were blatantly staring between the two Stileses. When his order was finally ready—it took a lot of time due to the repetitive glances—Stiles smiled and thanked his double, whistling as he left the café.

He placed the coffees and the bag down on the table and grinned toothily at Peter who only raised an eyebrow. 

“I think I found the solution to our problem,” he said. 

*****************************************  
Stiles gaped at the retreating figure until the Kitsune at the register cleared his throat.

“Oh, right, sorry. How can I help you?” Stiles said quickly. 

He passed on the order and worked through the morning rush in a total haze. He could hear Lydia and Isaac whispering to each other as they made drinks and he felt everyone’s eyes on him. When the last customer finally wandered off Stiles spun around and leaned his weight against the counter. 

“What the hell was that?” Erica asked, “Stiles, did you know that guy?”

Stiles shook his head slowly, staring down at his feet like he could find the answer down there. 

“Maybe it was a spell? To make a double?” Lydia suggested, resting her hand against her hip.

“Or he could have been a shifter,” Isaac tried. 

“No,” Erica said, weirdly serious, “He was a demon, didn’t you see his eyes?”

The others stared at her blankly. 

“Oh, did they turn black?” Lydia asked.

Stiles finally looked up at that and nodded.

“That was…how did he know my name? Only my dad and Scott know my real name,” Stiles said. 

“He could have just gotten your info from your school records. If he’s a demon he could have possessed a shifter and imitated you or something,” Erica said, waving her hand dismissively.

“But why would he do that?” Isaac asked.

“He said he needed my help, but I don’t know what that could mean,” Stiles said.

The four were silent for a few minutes. Isaac went to help a customer waiting at the register.

“What are you going to do?” Lydia asked.

Stiles hummed.

“He’s coming back after my shift so I guess I’m just going to find out what he wants,” he said.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to talk to him alone?” Erica asked, “I can just go to class a little late if you want me to wait with you.”

Stiles shook his head.

“Nah, Derek’s coming today so he’ll be with me,” he said.

“In that case, you might want to give him a heads up,” Lydia suggested, moving towards the register to help Isaac.

Stiles nodded and gestured towards the back room. Erica waved him away and he rushed into the kitchen, leaning against the door once it shut behind him. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cellphone.

_Just so you know, there’s a demon who says his name is Stiles and looks exactly like me who wants my help with something and he’s coming back at two so that’s what you’re going to be walking into this afternoon._

Stiles hit send and was only halfway across the room when his phone buzzed with Derek’s response. 

_You’re joking._

Stiles huffed out a laugh. 

_Nope._

He managed to get to the coffee beans before his phone started ringing.

“Yeah?” he said without looking at his phone.

“When the hell did this happen?” Derek asked.

“Not long after you left,” Stiles said, “But it’s weird. Like, he knows my actual name!”

“Do you think Peter could be involved in this?” Derek asked.

Stiles considered this. Peter could know his name, true, but he highly doubted that the man would ever work with a demon. He was crazy, not stupid. 

“No, it’s not Peter. He’s on vacation halfway around the world and we both know that vacation time is his planning time not his time for implementing his weird schemes,” Stiles said. 

Derek sighed, frustrated. Stiles could picture him running his fingers roughly though his hair.

“Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t leave the café before I get there,” he finally said.

Stiles nodded then remembered that Derek couldn’t see him.

“Okay. I’ll see you later,” he said.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Stiles,” Derek said before hanging up. 

Stiles looked at his phone like it slapped him. He furiously typed out at text.

I’m the smartest person you know! 

Derek’s only response was a condescending 

_Yeah._

Stiles couldn’t help laughing a little because ok, it was true that he tended to get into more trouble than was absolutely necessary, but he never did anything stupid, just poorly thought out and lacking in decent judgment. He brought the coffee beans back out to the front where the line had once again stretched back toward the door. He sighed and dropped the bag to go help Lydia make drinks. 

*** *******************  
“Remind me why we’re spending hours waiting for a teenager to get off of work and help us out?” Peter asked after he got bored with clawing patterns into the wooden table.  
Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Because said teenager is friends with a witch who happens to be quite powerful for her age,” he said, “If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it.”

Peter scoffed and dragged Stiles’s arm across the table so he could scratch barely-bleeding patterns into his skin. Stiles was completely entranced with the flowing lines of white and red. He lost track of how much time had passed until someone cleared their throat behind him. 

Stiles turned his head and Peter continued writing on his skin, not even bothering to look up. 

“Ah! Julian, Derek, thanks for joining us! Why don’t you have a seat and we can talk?” Stiles said cheerfully. 

Derek scowled down at Peter and Julian looked distinctly uncomfortable and neither of them moved to sit down.

“Um, why is he…I mean, are you ok?” Julian asked, vaguely gesturing at his arm. 

“Oh, I’m fine. I heal quickly,” Stiles said, smiling. 

“You’re not Peter,” Derek growled and Stiles pulled his arm away so that he could block him from leaping over the table at the man. 

Peter finally glanced up and looked the two up and down slowly. 

“That’s a fascinating theory. Is that Laura I smell on you? She’s alive?” he asked curiously.

Derek snarled and shifted, moving forward only to hit an invisible wall. He growled in frustration and Julian reached out to try to calm him down. 

“Derek, chill out. Are you threatening Laura? What the hell are you guys?” he asked angrily. 

“You know what, Julian, I always had a feeling you would get along well with Derek. Are you two together or is this just unresolved sexual tension,” Stiles said, gesturing between the two. 

Julian’s hands squeezed into fists and he looked like he was ready to attack, himself. 

“Stop calling me that! My name is Stiles!” he shouted. 

Stiles frowned. Why would Julian take on that nickname? Stiles had picked his nickname up before he even died. Why would Julian, in this universe where he never died, share his name?

“My apologies,” he said, “I can assure you that we mean you and your friends and family no harm, now please sit down so that we can explain what’s going on.”

Stiles stood and joined Peter on the opposite side of the bench, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his face because that was going to get them nowhere. Julian and Derek looked at each other for a tense moment then sat down across from them. Derek’s features slid back to human form but his eyes still glowed blue. 

“Alright, we’re sitting, now what the fuck are you?” Julian snapped. 

“Oh, a spitfire,” Peter mumbled under his breath and Stiles punched his junk under the table as Derek growled in warning. 

“I’m Stiles and this is Peter,” Stiles said over Peter’s gasp, “we’re from a parallel dimension. We were spelled here by a witch bitch and to answer your question directly, I’m a demon possessing a dead boy and Peter is a demon of sorts and my bitch.”

Peter laughed and Stiles smiled at him while Julian and Derek sat in stunned silence. 

“They’re not lying…” Derek said quietly and Stiles turned his attention back to them. 

“You wouldn’t be able to tell if we were lying. Both of our bodies are dead and our heartbeats are totally separate from our psychological states,” he said.

He smiled at the dumbstruck look on Derek’s face. He kind of wanted to pinch his cheeks but this Derek seemed different from the one he was friends with and he doubted that would fly. 

“So you need help…getting back?” Julian asked slowly.

“Yes,” Stiles said, smiling broadly. 

Julian hesitantly smiled back.

“How are we supposed to help you?” Derek asked. 

“We actually don’t need your help exactly. We need Lydia’s help. In order to get back to our universe we need to acquire an angel feather and find the proper spell. Neither of us can touch an angel feather without burning out the magic, so we need Lydia to actually get the feather and to cast the spell,” he said. 

Julian thought about that for a moment.

“Could me and Derek help you get the feather and we can see if Lydia wants to cast the spell or not?” he asked. 

Stiles studied him for a moment. 

“You are part fae…and something else?” he asked.

“Tengu.”

“Yes, then you would not be able to touch the feather either without tampering with the magic. Derek is a werewolf and has the same problem. In general, only creatures of the light, witches, and humans can make physical contact with an angel feather without rendering it useless,” Stiles explained. 

Julian pouted and looked at Derek. 

“Well…I think we need to talk about this with Lydia before we can give you an answer. Where are you staying?” he asked. 

Stiles looked at Peter and smiled. 

“We’ve been staying at this picnic table so far,” Peter said, laughing a little. 

Julian’s eyes widened and he looked at Derek meaningfully. Stiles bit back his laugh as they had a very expressive conversation with their eyes before Julian turned back to him with a look of determination. 

“You can stay with us,” he said.

Derek growled but didn’t contradict the statement. 

“That would be much appreciated. We promise you won’t even notice we’re there,” Peter said.

“One step out of line and I’ll rip your throats out with my teeth,” Derek said, his eyes flashing blue. 

“We swear on our immortal existences to be on our absolute best behavior,” Stiles said and Derek seemed to relax a little bit. 

***********************************  
Stiles had never felt so awkward in his life. Derek hadn’t said anything since they began walking back to his apartment. He was probably pissed that Stiles invited his double and not-Peter to stay with them, but he couldn’t help feeling kind of bad for them. He wasn’t about to make them sleep out in the street. 

Not-him and not-Peter were quietly following them. Every time he glanced back he found both their eyes on him and it was making him feel kind of paranoid. He relaxed a little when they finally made it to Derek’s apartment building. At least they could watch TV or something and it would be less awkward.

“What room number are you?” not-Stiles asked just as Derek was typing in the passcode to unlock the front door. 

He looked back in confusion, his eyebrows raised. 

“621,” he grunted after a pause. 

Not-Stiles smiled and hooked not-Peter’s arm and then they were gone. 

“What the fuck? Did you just see that?” Stiles asked, running over to where they were standing as if he might find them there, invisible. 

Derek looked dumb-struck. His mouth was hanging open and his hand hovered over the key pad uselessly. 

“Derek! Is that a demon thing?” Stiles asked desperately. 

Derek shook his head as if to clear it and scowled, turning his attention back to the door. 

“I can’t say I know much about demons to be honest,” he said, pushing the door open and breezing past the overly-friendly security guards. 

Stiles had to jog to keep up with his pace as he made a beeline for the elevators. 

“Are you mad at me?” Stiles asked when Derek continued to scowl down at the elevator button after pressing it.

Derek looked over at Stiles before wrapping an arm around him and dragging him against his side. 

“I’m not mad at you; I’m just processing what’s going on. And I don’t really trust those two, though I can’t figure out what their real purpose would be,” he said as the elevator arrived and they stepped in. 

Stiles selected the 6th floor and wrapped his arms lightly around Derek’s neck. 

“I could use my Voice to make them tell us the truth but…” he said.

“But then they would know about your ability. Then again, they may already know and that could be why they’re here. It’s your call, Stiles,” Derek said.  
The elevator dinged and Stiles pulled Derek down the hall to his apartment. 

“I’ll feel it out,” he said while Derek unlocked his door. 

Stiles didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t the wave of deliciousness that assaulted his senses. If Derek’s inability to move more than one step into the doorway was any indication, he wasn’t either. 

“Umm,” Stiles said, seeing plates full of food lined up on the island in the center of the kitchen.

Not-him and not-Peter were pulling out more dishes and glasses from the cabinets.

“Oh! We got dinner,” not-him said cheerfully. 

Not-Peter snorted but didn’t say anything. Derek finally shook himself out of his shock and joined Stiles at the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Where did all this come from?” Derek asked, glaring at not-Peter.

“It’s from a family restaurant in Beijing that we frequent. I was happy to find that it still existed in this universe,” not-him answered.  
“You seem tense, Derek. And here we thought you loved Chinese food,” not-Peter pouted. 

Derek didn’t say anything but looked at Stiles meaningfully. 

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles sighed, “Tell me who you are and what you want from us.”

“I’m Peter Hale and I need your help to get home,” not-Peter said, his eyes widening a little bit. 

“Oh, neat! Try that on me! I wanna see if it works,” non-him said gleefully.

Stiles looked at Derek who seemed to relax a little bit. At least they weren’t lying before.

“Um, Tell me who you are and why you’re here,” he asked his double. 

“My name is Carlos the dragon and I’m here for hugs and alcohol,” not-him said, “That’s right Peter, all this time I’ve been living a lie. I am indeed, a Mexican dragon.”  
Not-Peter picked up a piece of beef and popped it into the boy’s mouth as he laughed loudly. God, was that really what he sounded like when he laughed?  
“Why didn’t it work?” Derek asked.

“He’s a rather powerful demon. Most psychic abilities don’t work on him,” not-Peter answered when his double was too busy trying to wrestle him back.  
“Come on; let’s eat before the food gets cold! I think you guys are gonna like it,” not-him said, pulling not-Peter in for a kiss and filling a plate full of food.  
“Oh my god, wait, you guys are like, together?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

Derek looked as shocked as he was.

Not-Peter grabbed a plate and smirked at the two as he went to sit with not-him. 

“You know what? Peter would probably really appreciate the irony here,” Stiles said.

Derek smacked his head lightly but grumbled an agreement before going for the food. 

*********************************  
“So like, right now, they can’t hear me?” Julian asked. 

Stiles smirked and leaned a little bit closer.

“Not a word. I bet you anything it’s driving them crazy. No, don’t look! You’ll ruin the effect,” Stiles said.

Stiles wasn’t expecting Julian to want anything from him at all, but it seemed the boy had a strong sense of curiosity. Stiles himself was thrilled to talk to him. He’d always wished he could have watched Julian grow up. Well, technically he did, but he always wanted to know how the boy would have turned out had he not checked out early.  
“Ok, well I have to ask, why are you…whatever you’re doing with Peter?” the boy asked. 

Stiles smiled and glanced over at Peter and Derek, both of whom were staring intently at them sitting on the couch. 

“You mean why am I his _boyfriend_?” Stiles emphasized with a flutter of his eyes, “Peter and I understand each other. We’re both a little bit twisted and somehow it just works for us.”

“Huh,” Julian said, “I guess that makes sense with you being a demon and all. Wait, so have you been to hell? What’s it like? Is the devil real?”

“It sucks. It’s confusing as fuck so if you get sent down there unexpectedly it’s really easy to get lost in one of the layers for a few decades. When you’re new it’s torture, but after a few centuries you kind of carve your own niche. I still like the human realm better. I get bored too easily down there,” Stiles said, gesturing vaguely with his hands.  
Julian looked thoughtful, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Is anyone else a demon where you’re from? Like, is Derek?” he asked.

“Derek’s just a grumpy werewolf. He’s pretty similar to your Derek except he’s a bit more laid back,” Stiles replied.

“Dude, I just totally pictured Derek as a surfer bro,” Julian said, laughing.

Stiles tried to picture it and immediately broke out in laughter. 

“ _Dude, bro, the bite is totally a gif_ t,” he said in his best surfer accent.

“ _This full moon’s gonna be totally gnarly bra_ ,” Julian immediately replied.

They went back and forth for way longer than most people would find amusing and then eventually dissolved into side-splitting laughter. 

***************************  
“What do you think they’re talking about?” Peter asked after five minutes of silence.

Derek glared at him then went back to staring at the two Stileses talking on the couch in the living room. Peter smiled when he noticed the pout on his face and the slump in his shoulders.

“Does he do this a lot?” he asked suddenly.

Peter raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. 

“What, talk to himself in alternate dimensions?” he asked.

Derek clicked his tongue and glared at him. 

“No, this silence thing. It’s unnerving,” he said. 

“Ah, well he likes to do it when he knows it’s going to bother someone. He hasn’t gotten a chance to do it to Derek—well, our Derek—in quite a while because he started retaliating by revoking Stiles’s snacking privileges at his apartment. I think he’s thrilled to be able to get under your skin,” Peter replied.

Derek looked down thoughtfully then went back to staring at the two.

“They’re so different, but then weirdly similar too,” he said.

Peter hummed in agreement and they went back to looking on in silence. Stiles—Peter’s Stiles—began gesturing wildly and he felt a fond smile curl his lip.  
“I don’t suppose you can read lips,” Derek asked.

Peter laughed and squeezed his shoulder, shaking his head. But how he wished he did. He knew that Stiles was doing this to annoy him just as much as to annoy Derek. He was dying to know what he could possibly be talking to himself about. 

**************************  
“Good news!” Julian said cheerfully when he burst back into the apartment. 

Stiles was sprawled almost on top of Derek while Peter lazed on the opposite end of the couch. He had started over there but slowly got closer and closer to Derek as they watched episodes of SVU. He was practically giddy to have this new Derek who hadn’t already adjusted to his bizarre, clingy behavior. It was like taming a jumpy squirrel. 

“Stiles 2! Is that a bag of donuts I spy in your hand?” he called, taking the opportunity to slide fully onto Derek’s lap and latch onto him like an octopus. 

Julian took one look at Derek’s tense form and look of desperation before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh my god, Derek, just push him off you’re like twice the size of him!” he said laughing as he slid his shoes off and tossed the bag of food onto the kitchen counter.  
“Yeah but I don’t want to hurt…I mean, he even smells like…” Derek stuttered out before giving up and falling silent. 

Stiles chuckled and blew a raspberry into his neck before springing off the couch completely. Derek put a hand on his neck and stared at him with wide eyes which just made him laugh harder. 

“That’s sweet, Der, but you’d have to do something pretty drastic to cause lasting damage to this cute little meat-suit. Stiles 2, what’s the good news?” he said.  
Julian joined Derek on the couch without even bothering to change out of his uniform, curling into his side.

“Why am I Stiles 2? This is _my_ universe, so shouldn’t _you_ be the double?” he asked.

“Yes, but I’m older than you so I’ve been Stiles longer which makes you the double,” Stiles said, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV. 

“Hmph,” Julian huffed, “Well anyway, I told Lydia about you guys today and she kind of agreed to help you, but she wants to meet you both first. And to be honest, I doubt she’s going to do it for free.”

“Can’t you just use that nifty trick of yours to make her help us?” Peter asked.

Stiles glared at him and Peter shrugged defensively.

“She’s my _friend_ ,” Julian ground out, “and I would never use my ability for something like that.”

“I’m just saying it would be so much easier…” Peter mumbled under his breath and Stiles launched every pillow in the living at him.

Julian and Derek watched the barrage then stared at Stiles who hadn’t moved an inch. He smiled and winked at them. 

“Cool trick, huh?” he said. 

Peter growled as he threw the pillows off of him but he didn’t say anything when Stiles shot him another look. 

****************************  
“This is ridiculous; we’ve been here almost two days now. Why can’t we just make the kid help us? His power doesn’t affect you,” Peter growled when the other two wandered into the bedroom.

“Because that draws way too much attention to us! We’re looking for an angel feather; if the wrong people find out this could turn into a demon hunt instead!” Stiles hissed, getting in Peter’s space, “You need to calm the fuck down, ok? I know you’re antsy, I am too, but Jesus Christ, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Maybe we should go hunting,” Peter said after a moment of thought. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles hesitated, “I mean, this isn’t our plane of existence. I don’t know how comfortable I am going on a killing spree here. I haven’t even seen one human yet!”  
“Stiles, I promise you that if I don’t get this feeling out from under my skin, I’m going to end up tearing one of our ‘friends’ apart. I don’t know how you always manage to deal with this feeling,” Peter said.

Stiles shrugged.

“It doesn’t come back as frequently when you get older. Dammit, fine. But if this backfires on us and I get exorcised in a parallel dimension, I’m holding it against you for the rest of eternity,” he said before grabbing Peter’s wrist and teleporting them to a small town in Russia. 

*****************************  
By the third head he tore off, the whole place was up in flames and shifters were running around chaotically trying to quell the fire. They didn’t even notice their neighbors’ dying screams apart from their own cries of distress. By the end of the night, Stiles was feeling infinitely better about Peter’s suggestion.

***************************  
Stiles woke up feeling overly hot. He pushed the covers off of his legs but it did little to cool him off when there was a supernatural heat machine attached to his back. He wiggled, trying to squeeze out of Derek’s grip but Derek only grunted and dragged him closer, sniffing at the back of his head. 

“Good morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, chuckling. 

Derek grunted again and began rubbing patterns into his stomach. Stiles was quiet for a few minutes until he started thinking about their guests. 

“Derek, can you hear if they’re awake yet?” he asked.

Derek stilled and turned his head toward the door, straining to hear them.

“I don’t know, I can’t hear anything,” he said, relaxing back into the pillow.

“Well, now you know how I feel all the time,” Stiles said, smiling.

Derek grunted and Stiles decided to translate that as appreciation for his hardships. 

“Do you think they can hear us?” Stiles asked.

“Peter probably can,” Derek replied, pushing himself up and caging Stiles between his arms.

“Is that supposed to be sexy or something?” Stiles asked between kisses as Derek attacked his mouth and neck. 

Derek chucked into his neck and bit playfully at the sensitive flesh.

“No, I was thinking more along the line that I don’t particularly care if he can hear us or not,” he mumbled.

Stiles’s laughter quickly turned into a moan as Derek sucked a particularly deep mark into his skin. 

To be honest, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care either right now.

***************************  
“And then when I found the book, it was in the hands of this bitch witch who didn’t even know what it was that she had so I…Good morning Derek and Stiles 2!” Stiles said without missing a beat when they walked back into the apartment.

Derek and Stiles were sitting in the kitchen eating bagels and Peter was pleased to note that he no longer wished to tear their faces off. 

“Where have you two been?” Derek asked when they shut the door behind them and joined them in the kitchen. 

“We were looking for a spell book. Which I totally found because I’m so amazing,” Stiles said brightly, holding up the thin, old leather volume in his hand.  
“Well that makes things easier,” Derek said.

Stiles tilted his head and shot a look at Peter. 

“You’re in a good mood this morning, Sourwolf,” he said casually.

The other Stiles coughed as he choked on a bite of his bagel and Derek’s eyebrows furrowed like Stiles had said something strange. Stiles looked at Peter again and Peter smiled, figuring out where he was going with this. Sometimes he forgot how much Stiles loved torturing his nephew since Derek for the most part had gotten used to the teasing over the years. 

“Doesn’t he seem happier this morning Peter?” he asked, looking over at Peter innocently.

“Indeed, he does,” Peter confirmed.

Derek looked confused and the other Stiles was hiding his reddening face in his hands. Peter smirked and appreciated the way the color made him look so innocent when he was so used to his own depraved Stiles. 

“Stiles 2! I see you hiding over there! Why are you so embarrassed? There’s nothing wrong with getting down and dirty first thing in the morning,” Stiles said, grabbing a bagel and biting into it.

Peter shivered. He would never understand why Stiles ate bagels with nothing on them. It was almost sacrilege. 

Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles started laughing hysterically. Peter walked behind the double of his nephew and patted his shoulder sympathetically before getting his own bagel and pulling cream cheese out of the fridge. 

“Oh my god, evil Stiles, stop! I thought we were friends!” the double whined as he threw a spare bagel at the laughing boy.

“Someone’s got to be the evil double, remember?” Stiles said, walking into Derek’s space and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Besides, I’m basically Derek’s uncle so I have to tease him once in a while,” he said.

The second Stiles stuck his tongue out in disgust and Derek looked like he couldn’t figure out if he should get angry, start crying, or start laughing.

“Or all the time if you’re being truthful,” Peter said quietly.

Stiles winked back at him and he felt his stomach fill with warmth. Why was he so pathetic?

“Ok, let’s just pretend none of this ever happened and get ready to meet Lydia at the library,” the other Stiles said, but he was starting to smile. 

**********************************

“Fine,” Lydia said without even looking up from her book.

Peter remained carefully distant while Stiles sat with Julian, Derek, and Lydia at a table toward the back of the library.

“You’ll do it? Just like that?” Stiles asked in surprise.

If he knew witches, and he liked to think he did, then there was no way Lydia would really trust a demon. 

“I’ll be paid, of course,” she said, turning the page as if she couldn’t be bothered with any of them.

“Let me guess: you’re not asking for money,” Stiles said dryly. 

Lydia finally looked up and met his cool gaze. She smirked and folded her hands on top of the open book. 

“I want your blood and I want that spell book you acquired,” she said. 

Stiles blinked. He wasn’t expecting it to be such a simple request. When he didn’t respond Lydia sighed and looked at him intently. 

“I’m not asking for any more than that. There’s no ulterior motive here. You want me to help you out; well I’d be glad to. I’m just asking this small favor in return,” she said.  
“Deal,” Stiles said, holding his hand out.

Lydia eyed the offered hand suspiciously before slowly shaking it. Stiles felt the buzz of magic slip up his arm and he grinned at Lydia’s look of awe.  
“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to make a deal with a demon?” Derek asked, smiling despite his words. 

Lydia smiled back at him.

“She did. She also said werewolves were good for spells and coats. I tend to trust my own judgment on these matters a little more than I trust hers,” she said sweetly.  
Derek winced and Julian rubbed circles into his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaay shorter than the first half but I wanted to end it here. I hope you enjoyed this bit of crack!

“Did you get it?” Stiles asked excitedly.   
While it was charming meeting his alternate dimensional self, Stiles was beyond ready to go home and disembowel himself a witch. 

“Of course I did,” Lydia said cooly. 

Stiles frowned. He didn’t like being on Lydia’s bad side, even if it wasn’t really _Lydia_. It was both disconcerting and strangely intimidating. He shared a look with Peter that told him he wasn’t happy with her attitude either. 

“Peter has five vials of my blood for you. You can trust that it’s mine as Derek witnessed me drawing it,” Stiles said, gesturing to Derek who nodded in confirmation, “The book is hidden. You will not be able to find it with magic and I will not give you the location until you’ve already primed the feather to send us back.”

The temperature of the room dropped over twenty degrees. Stiles held his smile even as the lights began to dim and flicker in a display of power by the stoic witch. 

“And why am I supposed to trust your word of where the spellbook is? I want it up front. This isn’t a game. I’m doing you a favor that I don’t have to out of the goodness of my heart. I could easily just hold onto the feather for better purposes,” Lydia said. 

“And that is exactly why I’m _not_ giving it to you up front. I don’t trust you. I don’t trust _any_ of you,” Stiles saw both Derek and Julian take a surprised step back at that, “But I need you so I gave you my word that I would meet your demands. I made a _deal_ with you, and I would sooner burn up to nothing than go back on a deal.”

His smile was long gone and he maintained eye contact as Lydia stared at him with narrowed eyes. Peter took a subtle step closer to the chair he sat in, covering his back in case this turned into a fight. After a long, tense silence, Lydia finally hummed and flipped her hair. 

“I guess if ever you can trust a demon you can trust them to keep a deal,” she mused as she stroked the long feather in her hands. 

She began whispering in Latin until the feather began to glow and thrum with magic. She paused and held it up to her chin, looking expectantly at Stiles. He couldn’t help but laugh at how similar she was in that moment to his own Lydia. 

“The book is under the floorboards beneath your bed. It’s where you hide all of your more illicit possessions…or at least where you do in my universe,” he said with a smile. 

Lydia looked surprised for a second before she coughed into her hand and schooled her expression back to carefully blank.   
“I suppose I’ll take your word for it then,” she said as she held the feather away from her body and it began to levitate.

“Any parting words?” she asked and everyone in the room took on last look of each other. 

“Well, it was a pleasure,” Peter said, his tone indicating more of the opposite. 

Stiles slapped Peter’s thigh and smiled at Derek and the living version of his host. 

“It was interesting to meet you, both of you. If you ever get thrown into our dimension by a psychotic witch with a death wish, come look us up!” he said cheerfully. 

Julian smiled and waved enthusiastically while Derek just stared grumpily back at him. Lydia began speaking again when Stiles was struck by a wonderful idea.

“No wait, wait! I need to take a picture to show Scott!” he shouted, jumping off of the chair and pulling his nearly-dead cell phone out of his pocket. 

He dragged Peter behind him as he ran right next to Julian and threw and arm over his shoulder, dragging Derek down and snarling at Peter until he leaned in as well and took a selfie shot of the four of them. 

“Ok, now we’re good,” he said, rushing back to the center of the living room with Peter in tow and waiting patiently for Lydia to continue. 

Lydia stared at him in disgust before shaking her head and muttering the last few lines of the spell. The last thing Stiles heard was his counterpart shouting ‘bye’ before everything went silent. 

*** 

“Stiles, are you awake yet?” 

Stiles groaned and cracked his eyes open, blinking against the bright light of the afternoon sun. 

“Obviously he’s awake. I thought you were supposed to be a werewolf,” Peter muttered.

Scott obviously heard as he made an offended noise.

“I was just making sure, jeez! It’s hard to tell because his heartbeat never changes,” Scott said defensively. 

“Do you have my charger?” Stiles asked, sitting up carefully. 

He was in the same field he had fought the witch in. Part of him hoped that the pack hadn’t offed her yet so he could have the honors himself. 

“Um, back at Derek’s. Stiles what happened? Where have you guys been all this time?” Scott asked.

“Dude, it’s a long story. I have a picture!” Stiles said gleefully. 

Scott just shook his head and patted his shoulder. 

“Well, I’m glad to have you back,” he said. 

Peter seemed happy to be back right up until Stiles threw himself at Derek and proclaimed his undying love for his scowly face and brooding eyebrows. He didn’t get bored of doing it for almost a month, partly because it traumatized Derek but mostly because of the violent possessive sex that he and Peter had afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> come leave me a prompt or say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
